Draco's Testament
by Gifty
Summary: Dracos letzter Wille ist es, mit seiner schönsten Erinnerung für immer schlafen zu gehen.


Hey Leute,

nach langem Überlegen, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, eine Fanfic online zu stellen. Wie ihr vielleicht aus meiner Bio entnehmen könnt, schreibe ich zwar wahnsinnig gerne, aber habe mich bis jetzt nicht getraut es jemanden zu zeigen. Ich will euch gar nicht zu lange aufhalten, aber ich wollte nur noch sagen, dass ich mich sehr über ein Review von euch freuen würde. Da ich ja, wie gesagt noch niemanden mein Geschriebenes gezeigt habe, wäre es hilfreich zu erfahren, was ihr denn darüber denkt.

Es ist auch nicht wirklich eine Fanfiction, eher das, was mir nach stundenlangen surfen spontan durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Es ist eher eine Art Gedanken, wie sich wohl jemand fühlen muss... aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten.

Ich hoffe ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen , wie ich beim Schreiben.

Viele liebe Grüße,

Gifty

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder Personen die hier drinne vorkommen, noch die Idee, die hinter Harry Potter ist. Alles Eigentum von JKR. Ich will es mir nur mal kurz ausleihen ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dracos Testament - Seine letzte Erinnerung

_Bevor ich nun anfange, meinen letzten Willen auf dieses Blatt Papier zu bringen; bevor ich anfangen werde, meinen Namen ein letztes Mal nieder zuschreiben; bevor ich anfange begreifen zu müssen, dass all das, was mir immer wichtig war, binnen weniger Stunden aufhört zu existieren, da ich aufhören werde zu existieren; bevor ich mir vor Augen halten muss, dass mein Leben nun zu Ende geht, und mit ihr all meine Erinnerungen; bevor ich anfange meinen letzten Atemzug zu nehmen und meinen letzten Herzschlag zu hören; bevor ich schmerzlich feststellen muss, dass mich die Dunkelheit umhüllt, möchte ich meine allerletzte, meine schönste und werstvollste Erinnerung, die mich all die Jahre in dieser Einsamkeit am Leben erhalte hat, noch einmal erleben. Ich möchte nur diesen einen Gedanken haben, der mir sagt, dass mein Leben lebenswert war, dass all das, was ich bis dahin getan hatte nur zu diesem einen Ereignis hinsteuern sollte, und dass ich all das, was ich hinterher tat aus voller Überzeugung durch diese Handlung machte._

_Ich will mit dieser Erinnerung für immer schlafen gehen und meine Seele mit ihr. Ich will, dass sie die Herzen der Menschen, die ich gelernt habe zu lieben, auf ewig berühren und sie immer an mich denken werden. Ich will in dieser Erinnerung all die Gefühle spüren, die ich hatte. Ich will fühlen, wie sich der Wind auf meiner Haut anfühlte und mir ihre Berührungen Gänsehaut verschafften. Ich will die letzten Sonnenstrahlen an diesem einen Abend auf meinem Gesicht spüren und das Meer rauschen hören. Ich will den Sand zwischen meinen Zehen fühlen._

_Ich will die Wärme die sie mir gegeben hat, ihre Herzenswärme mit in mein Grab nehmen. Ich will ihre Hände halten und ihr sagen dass ich sie liebe. Ich will dieses Gefühl noch einmal haben, in dem wir keine Worte brauchten um uns zu sagen, dass wir uns lieben. Ich will ihr in die Augen sehen können und dort in ihnen versinken. Ich will, dass sie mich nochmals in den Arm nimmt und mir eine Strähne meines Haares aus meinem Gesicht macht. Ich will noch einmal dieses Lächeln sehen, in das ich mich verliebte; dieses lächeln, dass mich dahinschmelzen und mich meine Probleme vergessen lies. Ich will noch einmal ihren Mund auf meinem spüren und ihre Lippen schmecken. Ich will sie noch einmal anschauen, sie berühren, sie umarmen und sie nie mehr loslassen. Ich will noch einmal ihren Duft einatmen und ihr Herz schlagen hören._

_Mein allerletzter Wille ist es, diese Erinngerung noch einmal zu erleben. Und während ich Tränen spüre, die meine letzten sein werden, hoffe ich dass sie, meine geliebte Hermine diesen Brief finden wird. Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn immer bei sich tragen wird um ihr den Schmerz zu nehmen. Ich hoffe, dass sie glücklich wird und mich nie vergessen wird. Ich hoffe dass sie weiß, wie sehr ich sie gerade in diesen letzten Momenten liebe und vermisse. Wie sehr ich mir wünschen würde, dass sie bei mir und doch in Sicherheit wäre. Und ich hoffe, dass sie weiß, wie dankbar ich ihr für alles bin und das sie es war, die mich erst zum Leben erweckt hat.  
_

_Bevor ich nun diesen Stift beiseite lege und ich für immer in der Dunkelheit ruhen werde, wird diese letzte Erinnerung das sein, was mir ein letztes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zaubert.  
Denn ich weiß, in dieser ewigen Dunkelheit, wird sie mein ewiges Licht bleiben._

_ Draco Malfoy_


End file.
